1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tea made from Eucalyptus leaves, which richly contains aroma and nutrients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As tea made from leaves other than green tea leaves, there have been well known, for example, wulung tea, Gymnema tea, Silvervine tea, Ashitaba tea, Olive tea, and Saururaceous tea.
Although such teas contain plenty of vitamins, they contain less tannic components known as the mixtures of catechins, which have been reported to have various effects such as an effect on intestinal orders, a controlling effect on absorption of glucides from the intestine, a controlling effect in the production of glucides having an excretion accelerative action on cholesterol and lipids giving lesions to living tissues and organs (i.e., antioxidizing action), an anticancer action, an anticancerity, a controlling action of hypercholesterol, an antihypertensive action and antibacterial action.